


Bones

by LyneOfMidgard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyneOfMidgard/pseuds/LyneOfMidgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Chara battle for control after Papyrus proclaims he believes in the genocidal human. Thing is, he's made a terrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

_I've gone too far to change._ Frisk thought as she numbly stumbled through the waist high snow surrounding the edges of Snowdin.

_I can't turn back._

_I can't stop._

_If I do-_ Frisk raised her gaze to the fluttering red scarf before her- the single streak of color through the stinging blizzard, _If I stop, if I turn back.._ Chara leaned her bright face forward to Frisk's ear, sweetly grinning as her lips moved in perfect sync to Frisk's 'thoughts'.

_Then I killed them all for nothing._

"HALT, HUMAN." The skeleton at the end of the blizzard commanded.

Frisk wanted to.

Chara didn't.

_Oooh_ , Chara smiled happily, _A mini boss! Imagine the exp.. Imagine the gold!_

Frisk frowned, shaking her head softly, _Those are.. Just numbers._ She dismissed the odd tangle of thoughts that quite simply didn't quite SOUND like her own.

_I killed all the other ones-_ Chara whispered kindly, _I can't turn back now. If I do, well.._ Chara traced her fingertips over Frisk's spine affectionately, _Then I killed the rest for no reason. No reason at all._

Frisk walked forward a pace.

"HEY!" The skeleton snapped sharply, "QUIT MOVING WHILE I AM TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY!"

Frisk blinked, and a small, warm smile fell over her features at the... Interesting antics of the distant skeleton.

"FIRST: YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO!"

The smile dropped.

"NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES-"

Frisk blinked slowly.

She loved puzzles.

Usually, that was.. After she fell into the Underground.. She'd begun to feel.. Dark. And she found that everything that used to bring light to her world summoned only a terrifying feeling of emptiness.

"BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE... THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS.."

_Scary. Terrifying. You're SOOOO disappointed in me.._ Chara inputted helpfully with a wide, sweet grin. _Heard it._

"LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU!" The skeleton confided with a grand flourish. "ANYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY-"

_Oh that's rich._ Chara giggled sweetly, _This pathetic fool honestly thinks that anyone can be a good person if they just TRY.. That's the most-_

"-AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!"

Frisk felt laughter start to bubble up from somewhere where her heart used to be.

It only blossomed as the skeleton took to tossing his head backwards with a hearty "NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Frisk's shoulders began to shake with withheld laughter. Papyrus grinned wider with hope.

Chara began to hiss, _Enough of you,_ Chara snarled, slipping into Frisk's skin smoothly, _I'll kill this mini boss myself._

Frisk's body stiffened, and she steadily raised a dangerous, violent gaze to the grinning skeleton before her. 

She could have sworn fear glanced through his hollow gaze.

Chara grinned as she stalked forward steadily, brandishing the dagger in her palm with delirious glee. _Ready or not.. HERE I COME!_


End file.
